When Donny Met David
by Andress Jade
Summary: I had always wondered what it would be like if Donny had met David after he was born. This is that story. I don't write one shots because I don't feel I'm that good at them but here is my attempt. I hope you like it. Please read and review!


When Donny Met David

 **This story has been swimming around in my head for awhile and I finally decided to go ahead and write it. I know I have another Niles and Daphne story already in progress that I haven't worked on in awhile but I will get back to it very soon.**

 **I had always wondered what it would be like if Donny had met David after he was born. This is that story. I don't write a lot of one shots, because I don't feel I'm that good at them but I'm going to take a shot at this one. I hope it turns out well and that you all like it. Enjoy!**

Niles and Daphne are settling in well as new parents to three week old David. They still miss Frasier who moved to San Francisco a couple of weeks ago. They still can't believe he's gone but they have been so busy taking care of David that they haven't really had a chance to think about it. Since David has been born, Niles has cut back on his patients and workload so he has been home to help Daphne with David. They love being parents and David has brought them so much joy but taking care of a baby is very hard work. Daphne has had to rely on Roz more times than she cares to admit when she needs advice and help with David. Even Alice has taken to him and loves spending time with her baby "cousin".

It's a beautiful spring day and Daphne wanted to take David for a walk in the park. It will be his first trip in his stroller. Every time they go out, they always have David in his car-seat and have never had use for his stroller. Niles is in his office catching up on work since being away from the office so much these past three weeks. She wants Niles to join them on their walk so she decides to go ask Niles with David in her arms.

She knocks on Niles' office door.

Niles looks up from what he's doing and over at the door.

"Come in."

Daphne opens the door and steps in. When Niles sees who it is he smiles. Daphne smiles back at her husband.

"Hi, I just thought you might want to take a break from your work and join David and I for a walk in the park? It's such a beautiful spring day today, I thought it would be a great day to do so and for us to finally get some use out of his new pram."

Niles stands up and approaches his wife and son as he speaks.

"I would love to join you two today. I can't think of anything I would rather do more." he replies as he gives Daphne a kiss and kisses David's forehead.

David just looks up at his father with his big blue eyes. His eyes are still blue at this stage and they don't know what color his eyes will be yet. Daphne wants David to have his father's blue eyes and Niles wants David to have his mother's brown eyes, only time will tell which eye color he will inherit.

"I'm glad to hear that. But before we leave, I need to change David's nappy and put him in something a bit warmer." Daphne says.

Niles nods.

"Okay, I will grab David's stroller and a jacket and meet you downstairs."

Daphne nods as she leaves to get David ready.

Niles grabs his jacket out of the hall closet and then goes to fetch David's stroller. Before long, he is waiting for Daphne and David by the front door. Thankfully he doesn't have to wait long as he sees Daphne coming downstairs with David in her arms. She has dressed him in his new pants, shirt and jacket and put a little hat on his head. She had David's diaper bag on her shoulder. Once she reaches Niles she hands him the diaper bag as she puts David in his stroller and puts a blanket over him, leaving his face exposed.

Once she is satisfied she stands up and looks at Niles and smiles.

"Okay, we're ready!" she says excitedly.

Niles smiles back enthusiastically.

"Great! Let's go!" he says as he opens the door allowing Daphne and David to go out first.

He follows and closes the door behind them and then they all walk to the elevator.

Daphne cannot contain her enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this, Niles. I can't think of a better way to spend the day than with our son."

"I agree, Daphne. I can't wait to really show him off because I'm just so proud to be the father of such a handsome boy!" Niles says as he bends over to admire David. David just smiles back at his father, just as excited as he is.

Niles is ecstatic to see David finally smile.

"Daphne, David smiled at me!"

Daphne smiles.

"He did?"

Niles nods.

"Yes, it was the most incredible thing to see."

Daphne and Niles both look down at David to see if they can get him to smile again when the elevator doors open. They all get on as Niles hits the button for the lobby. The doors slowly close and then the elevator descends. The elevator stops and the doors open as they find themselves in the lobby of the Montana.

Daphne pushes David and the stroller through the doors as Niles follows closely behind. As they reach the entrance, Niles steps ahead of them to hold the door open but the doorman beats him to it.

Niles acknowledges him.

"Thank you."

The doorman smiles and nods.

Niles and Daphne find themselves on the sidewalk as they head towards the park. Niles continues to carry the diaper bag until Daphne sees him carrying it.

"Niles, you can put the bag underneath the pram. There's a spot for it."

Niles grabs the bag and puts it under the stroller as they start to walk again.

Niles steps up next to Daphne and puts a hand on the handle of the stroller. Daphne notices and places her hand over his. It surprises him for a moment as he looks at Daphne, she gives him a cute smile. He then smiles back at her. They are just enjoying this walk to the park together as a family. Niles never dreamed he could be this happy; he has a beautiful wife and son and a career that he loves. He hopes it's always like this. He's consumed with his thoughts as they continue to walk.

Before long they have reached the park and sit down at the nearest bench to take a quick rest. Daphne takes Niles' hand in hers as she rests her head on his shoulder. Niles puts his cheek against her head as they listen to David coo and babble from his stroller as Niles and Daphne look on.

They could stay like this forever. David just continues to coo and babble in his stroller, just happy to be outside.

Suddenly they hear someone on their cell phone, talking loudly as he approaches. When he gets closer they realize who it is.

"Oh my God, Niles that's Donny!"

"You're right, Daphne that is Donny."

As Donny gets closer to them, he looks up and notices them and smiles. He gives a wave as he continues to talk on his phone.

Once he reaches them he finishes his call.

Donny gets a sheepish look on his face.

"Hi, guys." he says a bit hesitantly.

"Hi, Donny", they both say.

Daphne picks David up out of his stroller and puts him on her shoulder.

Donny notices this and looks surprised.

"You two had a baby?" he asks.

Daphne smiles.

Niles nods and smiles.

"Yes, this is David. He was born three weeks ago." Niles exclaims.

"Wow, I can't believe it, you two had a baby."

They both nod and smile.

"Would you like to hold him for a minute?" Daphne asks.

Donny looks at Daphne, surprised.

"Um, sure." he says as Daphne hands him the baby.

Donny holds baby David and smiles at him.

"Hi, David. You are a handsome fella. But I'm not surprised considering who your parents are."

Niles and Daphne look at each other after Donny says that.

David begins to fuss, so Daphne takes him from Donny.

"So what are you doing out here in the park, Donny?" Niles asks.

"I was on my lunch break and was getting ready to head back to the office. The courthouse is just across the street as you know."

Niles nods.

"Yes, of course." he replies.

"What are the three of you doing out here today?" Donny asks.

"It was such a beautiful day today, we decided to bring David out for his first walk to the park." Daphne answers as she continues to soothe David.

Donny nods.

"I see. It really is a beautiful day today isn't it?" Donny says as the conversation begins to lull.

"Yes it is." Niles says.

Daphne nods and smiles agreeing.

David begins to fuss loudly again.

Niles becomes concerned as he looks over at Daphne and David.

"Is he okay, Daphne?"

"I think he's hungry. It is past due for his feeding."

Donny becomes very uncomfortable hearing that and decides to excuse himself.

"Well, it was good seeing you again but I better get back to the office. Congratulations on your new baby and see you around."

Before Niles or Daphne can respond, Donny has already taken off across the park.

Daphne watches him walk away with a faraway look in her eyes. David's crying breaks her from her thoughts as she looks down at him.

"Daphne, are you having any regrets right now?" Niles asks.

Daphne looks over at Niles with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Niles?"

"I mean the way you were looking at Donny just now as he was leaving. You don't have any regrets about choosing me, marrying me and having my baby?" Niles asks in a pleading tone.

Daphne looks down at her son who has seemed to have calmed down some and smiles at him with tears in her eyes, and then back up at her husband who is still looking at her with pleading eyes.

She smiles at him and puts her hand on his cheek before speaking.

"I love you, Niles. I love our son and the life we have made together. I don't have any regrets on the choices I've made. You are an amazing man and have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. What more do I need to do to convince you? I married you and had your baby. I adore you for who you are and who you will become. My life is with you and David, okay?"

Niles nods with tears in his eyes.

"Okay."

To emphasize her point, Daphne gives Niles a lingering kiss that makes him wek in the knees, solidifying her love for him.

No regrets.

THE END


End file.
